Before & After Melody's Birth with Ariel and Eric
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: This story is basically a story with six chapters about before and after Ariel, and Eric's daughter is born.
1. Before the Wedding

**(Before and After Ariel & Eric's Wedding)**

At first it started as a mission to find out more about the humans but it turned into love at first sight. After my mother Athena was killed due to a human ship my father had grown a huge hatred for humans. After my father realized that I was not going to let him destroy my dream to be with my love, and he saw how Eric had tried to do all he could to save me from Ursula he finally understood that humans are not "Savage harpooning fish eaters." My father had decided to let me become human, so I could be with Eric. Eric kissed me on the beach I waved goodbye to my dad, and walked up to the castle with Eric and we walked into his bedroom. Eric looked at me and leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back. It had been almost two months since I was on the beach, and my daddy transformed me into a human.

"Ariel... Umm... is it ok if I ask you a couple questions?" Eric asked me with reasonable curiosity. I nodded to let him know it was okay. "Well um... I was wondering what happened to your mother?" Tears started to form in my eyes and this scared Eric. "Oh... sorry darling I should not of asked." Eric said apoligetically.

"No... it is all right, but she died when I was around the age of six. I remember her vaguly. _(I remembered that my father had given me a picture of her and I remembered that I always had that picture in my red bag, and realized that it was in my dress.)_ I have a picture of her right here in my pocket. ***I pulled out the picture* **She was very pretty, but at first after she died my father blamed the humans for her death and hated them ever since until now." Eric looked confused.

"Why did he hate us after she died?" He asked.

"Well a human ship killed her, I remember a song she used to sing to my sisters and I." Eric looked shocked.

"Oh... I see you loved us humans went to a sea witch that tricked you, and then she tried to steal your father's throne, and we prevailed instead. Wait... your mom sang a song to you guys. That explains your beautiful voice Ariel" Eric smiled after his guess.

"Yes exactly." I gasped and laughed at the same time, but I guess that my laugh is contagious because Eric started to laugh also. Eric scooted closer to me on the bed and hugged me. When he hugged me he had us lay down on his bed and look each other in the eyes to talk.

"So... Ariel how many siblings do you have?" Eric asked me with extreme curiosity.

"Well I have six older siblings. There is Attina who is 22, Alana who is 21, Adella who is 20, Aquata who is 19, Arista who is 18, and Andrina who is 17." After I told him he gave me a totally shocked look.

"Wow really, hmm... Well... Ariel... umm... we have been together for a little over a month now, umm...," Eric pulled out a black box. "Ariel would you please make me the happiest Prince in all of the land and be my wife?" Eric asked as he opened the black box and showed me the ring. I smiled widely and flew into his arms and kissed him twice.

"Yes! I would love to!" I said kissing him again. "I love you Eric!" I hugged him, and fell asleep in his arms.

_**(Eric's view of the the entire night)**_

I loved Ariel, I wanted to know she was happy. I also had a feeling that we should be together forever, and that I wanted to ask her to marry me. I still had my mother's ring that my mother wore when she was married to my father before she died. So I had it in my pocket today waiting for the correct time to propose to her. When we were in our bedroom together in peace, and undoubtingly in love it felt like it was the right time. I sat up on the bed, and when I asked her to marry me her face lit up, her eyes filled with joy, and her excitement made everything better. When she said "yes" it made my world feel whole.

**(The Next Morning)**

I woke up with the sun in my face and with the feeling of fingers moving up and down my back. I turned around to find that the fingers were Eric's and they had been tracing the seamlines on the back of my night gown. As I looked into his angelic blue eyes he leaned into kiss me. After he kissed me I kissed him back passionately. "Well... good morning my darling." Eric said in a bliss filled voice.

"Good Morning, Eric... you are in a very happy mood today?" I said in a wondering manner.

"Well... Due to the fact that you agreed to marry me last night, and the way you are kissing me right now... so there is no reason not to be happy." Eric with no strain, or break in his voice.

"And I meant it went I said I wanted to marry you. I love you with all of my heart, and I will never want anyone else." I said looking into his blue, angelic eyes. I scooted closer to him in the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his chest.

"And I love you also my darling." Eric said looking onto my eyes with purely loving eyes. I sat up over Eric and kissed him over and over. When it reached about an hour before noon we walked down to the breakfast room holding hands. We met Grimsby in the room when we entered.

"So what shall it before breakfast Carlotta?" Grimsby asked.

"Oh, it is going to be delicious, it is going to be ham, and eggs." Grimsby's face lit up with his new found desire for ham. Carlotta left the room to check on the cook in the kitchen.

"So Eric? How did you are your fine girl sleep last night?" Grimsby asked with pure curiosity.

"Well I slept great, what about you darling?" Eric asked me with an extended hand. I held onto his hand.

"I slept fine, I was just thinking somethings over." I said smiling at Eric, and I noticed a very confused face on Eric.

"What were you thinking about?" Eric, and Grimsby asked at the same time.

"I was thinking about the things I told Eric about myself, but I never asked him about himself, and what kinds of things I could tell him about myself still." I said.

"Really? So what other thinks do you want to tell me about, and what do you want to know?" Eric asked. I looked at him with a bit of sorrow, but happiness at the same time.

"Well I told you about my mom, and my siblings, so what about you?" Grimsby looked at me confused.

"Wait a moment... Ariel what did you tell Eric about your mother if you do not mind telling me about it?" Grimsby asked, but Eric took over for me instead since he saw the question, and subject about my mother brought me great sorrow.

"Well... Ummm... she told me that her mother died when she was about six years old, and about how her father is the king of the ocean, and how she has six older sisters." Eric said. Grimsby's face filled with shock by the conversation about the information I told Eric.

"Oh... my dear... I am so sorry about your mother." Grimsby said apoligetically.

"Oh Grimsby it is truly alright." I said as Eric kissed my hand right before breakfast came. After we ate breakfast Eric, and I went on a ride around the kingdom. This time I just let Eric be the one to drive the cart. Eric showed me the cliff side where his father took his mother. It was so incredibly beautiful. The ocean was blue with wet rocks shining due to the wet water, and the radiant sun that reflected off the water that felt alive to me. After he showed me the cliff he took us back home, and carried me to our bedroom. He put down in a standing postition, and I turned around so fast that my hair felt like it was flying, and I threw my arms around Eric. I gave him one passionate kiss, and then we stopped kissing, and we sat on the bed to talk about anything we could until once again just like every night we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning yet again Eric woke up before me. I felt his usual touch, but this time his arm was wrapped around me with both of his hands on mine. I could feel his heartbeat in his hands as they would tense up every once and a while. I did not want to ruin this moment, so I laid there in silence, and eventually I felt Eric move his head to mine, and his mouth next to my ear.

"Darling? Are you awake?" He asked. I wanted to ignore this, but his sweet voice held no yield for me. So I turned around and wrapped my arms around him the way his arms were wrapped around me.

"Y- yes. I was just enjoying the moment." I said smiling, and then I finally opened my eyes to see him leaning down to give me a gentle kiss. I giggled, and the sound of my musical voice made him smile.

"Ok, because I was wondering... I think we should tell people you have agreed to marry me." Eric said in a suggestive tone. I was thinking we shouldn't, and that we should, but it came to me that we must.

"Yes. I agree, but when do you think we should tell everyone?" I asked.

"Maybe at noon, when the sun is at it's highest point in the sky." He said smiling. I nodded, and then I atempted to get up, but as I rose Eric playfully pulled me back down. I giggled at his playfullness, and I even heard one of the servants in the hallway laughing. Then I noticed something in Eric change. He seems less alert now, and more fun. What I mean is that... after the attack from Ursula Eric has always been cautious near the beach, or any kind of exhausting activity, but now he seems like his nerves have calmed down. Then Eric sat up and leaned over my body, and kissed me. He kissed me like never before.

"I love you Ariel." Eric said with passion.

"I love you to." I said as we were running short of breath due to our long, and passionate kiss. Then Eric picked me up in his arms, and carried me to the door. Lets go get our breakfast my queen. I giggled to the sound of that. "Hey Eric do you think we could call my dad to the beach. I think we should tell him to." I said. Eric looked at me with caring eyes.

"Of course, after breakfast we should tell everyone the news, and then do you want to go down to the beach?" Eric kindly asked. I nodded my head. Today for breakfast was oatmeal with cinnamon. I ate it fast and so did Eric. We walked up to the annoucement. Then Eric's henchment got everyone's attention. "People of my kingdom I have news. Ariel and I have decided to wed. Everyone cheered, and then we walked off of the post and started for the beach. Eric and I walked down to the beach holding hands.

"Hey Eric lets get my sisters to come also so you can meet them and they can meet you." I suggested.

"Alright. Well we are at the beach do what you must to get them here." Eric said guiding me to the water. When I stepped into the water it frightened Eric causing him to grab my arm. "Ariel what are you doing, you can't walk into the water."

"Eric trust me there is nothing to fear now, Ursula is gone, and so are her henchmen." So at that Eric let go of my arm, and I continued to walk out. "Eric you can come in to. If you want." I suggested. He nodded his head, so I turned around to go get him and then I guided him in the water. "Hey Eric, I can get my father to turn us into merpeople so you can see where I lived." I suggested.

"Well... You know what I have been dying to see what your life was like, so why not?" I smiled at his enthusiasim, but before I called my father's name Eric wrote a large note for Grimsby in the sand saying, _Went into the sea with Ariel, and her family be back in a while._ So then when he returned he put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Scuttle.

"SCUTTLE!" I yelled to him, then he flew down towards me.

"Well... sweetie hello, how are you?" Scuttle asked as his heart began to slow down after his fast flight towards me.

"I am fine, this is Eric. Umm... Scuttle can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Sure... Sweetie, What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I need you to be kind of fast. Have you seen Flounder?" I asked.

"Yes he is by my rock." Scuttle answered.

"I need you to get him here for me, really fast." I said.

"Well you can count on me." He said. Then Scuttle started to fly away.

"THANK YOU SCUTTLE!" I yelled as he got farther away.

"ANYTIME SWEETIE, ANYTIME!" He squaked as he flew away. I looked back at Eric with a smile, and he looked kind of confused.

"Ariel was Scuttle one of your land friends?" Eric asked.

"Yes Scuttle was the one that got me so interested in learning, and wanting to be with the humans. I answered.

"Oh, ok... And flounder?" Eric asked trying to understand.

"You will meet him shortly." I said smiling at him. I saw Eric smile, and nod at me. We stood there waiting for about ten minutes before Flounder made it to the shore, but with in those ten minutes I was telling Eric what kinds of things he could not say down in my home, what we called it, and that he should not saw my mother's name around anyone since everyone loved my mother so much. Eric looked at me and was repeating everything I said. Then right before, and right when Flounder got there Eric and I were kissing. I did not even notice that Flounder was right there until he spoke.

"So finally the kiss happens," Flounder said sarcastically. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"OH FLOUNDER, I missed you!" I said as I ran into the ocean and hugged Flounder.

"I missed you to. So Ariel Scuttle said you needed me?" Flounder asked.

"Oh, Yeah, hey I was wondering if you could be fast and get my father here?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, how fast?" Flounder said chuckling.

"As fast as your fins can go." I said.

"Even wild seahorses could not stop me." Flounder said with a smile. "I will go and get him now." Flounder said and I nodded my head. After Flounder left Eric walked up to me and asked me if we could stay longer than a day.

"Well how long do you want to stay?" I asked.

"Well, we could stay for about two weeks?" Eric asked smiling. "I would sure love to explore the ocean with you." Eric exclaimed in excitement.

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling, and Yet again of course when I kissed Eric my father just happened to show up at that moment.

"Hello Ariel." My father said.

"Hi, daddy." I said running to him giving him the tightest hug.

"So Ariel how is life on land with your Prince Eric," King Triton looked over and saw Eric standing there. "Well Hello Prince Eric." My dad said waving to him.

"Hello King Triton." Eric answered smiling.

"Life is great, hey daddy... I had a favor to ask you." I said

"Well what is the favor?" My daddy asked.

"I was wondering if you could turn Eric, and I into merpeople for two weeks so I can show him my world, and my family." I saw my daddy smile.

"Of course Ariel, does Prince Eric's kingdom know he is leaving?" My daddy asked.

"Wait... no daddy we will go tell them, can you wait here a moment?" I asked.

"Of course." My dad said and nodded at the same time. Then Eric and I ran to the castle, and told everyone of our vacation to my world. Everyone told us to have a great trip, but quickly I told Eric that he should bring a shirt, and pants, and that I needed to grab a dress, and we put our clothes under a heavy rock so our clothes could not fly away.

"Ok, Daddy we are ready." I said, and then I held Eric's hand. "I should hold your hand because we need to dive into the water as soon as the change occurs. Eric nodded and then we both looked at my dad, and held our arms up, and our heads high. Then Eric looked at me when he saw the Trident being pointed at both of us. He got scared when the tridents power hit us, but then after my father was done we both jumped into the water. I smiled at him, and then we realized that my father had picked us both up and put us on his shoulders. I giggled and then slid off to see what Eric was concentrating on.

"Eric, Honey? Are you alright?" I asked with concern. My father followed me over and laughed at the new sight of a naturally born human having fins.

"Yeah, I am. It is just weird to not have feet." He chuckled. Then I grabbed his hand and showed him how to swim. Then Eric said he would try and then Eric did perfectly.

"Oh my gosh, Eric if you were a merman, you would have an ocean blue tail. Wow, and you are a really great swimmer." I said with a smile.

"Thanks darling. Can I see what your kingdom looks like?" Eric asked.

"Just hold my hand, and we will swim with my dad there." Eric held my hand and I looked at my father who was smiling due to my happiness he had let me have. We swam for about fifteen minutes before we got into the tunnel that opened to my home. I stopped Eric before we went through the opening of the kingdom.

"Eric my home is called "Atlantica. And it is very bright, and I might be surrounded by tons, and that probably includes that you will to." I warned him.

"That is ok, as long as I am next to you then I will be fine." He said with a smile. I nodded. "Well let's go then." I answered. Then he held my hand again as we swam behind my father, and not even two minutes after entering the kingdom, everyone went nuts that I was home, my father told them that I would be back out later, so everyone went back to what they were doing until I would come back out. The next thing I knew, by six sisters flew into the room, and for one second I let go of Eric's hand and hugged them all. Attina (_The oldest)_ swam over to me.

"So great to have you back, are you staying forever?" Attina asked, and the rest of my sisters flew over to me and surrounded me.

"Sisters I am sorry, but no." Then my sisters looked sad.

"What?" They all gasped.

"I live on the land now. I live on the land with Eric," I grabbed Eric's hand and swam him over to where my sisters were, and introduced him to all of my sisters. I then looked at my dad. "And there is something I have to tell you all, even you daddy." I saw the impatient looks on their faces as I looked at them to tell them the news about Eric, and I's engagement.

"Ariel what is it?" Attina, and my father asked, but before I could answer I heard a familiar voice.

"Ariel... how ya doing!" Sebastian asked. I swam up to him.

"Hi Sebastian Eric and I thought we should come down her, and by the way there is some information I need to say here. Well... Eric and I... umm... Well Eric asked me to... umm... marry him." I said. And eveyones faces lit up even Eric due to his feeling of embarrasement. "And I said yes." Then my father swam really fast over to Eric, and so did my sisters who hugged him almost until he pasted out. Sebastian climbed onto my shoulder and hugged me. I looked back over.

"Guys, be careful, he is human he is not used to merpeople hugs." I said, and everyone loosened their grip on Eric, and Eric swam over to me breathing in deeply. "And... you are all invited." I said laughing.

"Of Course, we are Ariel everyone of us merfolk in this kingdom will be there." My father said. I blushed and swam over to him.

"King Triton your kingdom is beautiful." Eric complimented.

"Oh... Eric, you can call me Triton, or dad." My father said. He seemed a little to cool about this, but I was going to take advantage of this moment. "Hey photopainter." My dad said to the guy who paints portraits for homes over into the castle. "Please, Paint me a portrait of Eric, and Ariel together." The painter looked familiar.

"Ray-Ray?" I asked. The painter immediately looked up at me.

"Hello Princess Ariel, how are you?" He asked.

"Great, this is my fiancee Eric, and umm... so are you still in the jazz band? I asked.

"Of Course, if you and your fiancee feel up to it later we are playing at the catfish club?" My eyes glittered.

"Of course!" I looked at Eric, and he was smiling at me. "Eric? Are you alright? Wait..." Hey Ray-Ray, Daddy could we do the painting later I promised to show Eric around." I asked.

"Alright, well go and show him and come back when you are ready." I nodded and took hold of Eric's hand. I took Eric to every single place I knew there was to show him, and he was so excited to spent this time with me. Then at the end I took him to the sunken ship where Flounder and I found the fork. I sat down inside with Eric. Eric looked excited, and sad at the same time.

"Eric, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, it is just you know I love where you live, and I see how much you love it here, I will just be sad to take you away from here." I took my hand and placed it upon his chin and aligned his sight to mine.

"Eric, I love you more. I left because I loved you. I loved you at first sight, and that will never change." I said this certainty. I leaned in to kiss him, and I kissed him about three times, all were passionate. I suddenly began to sing in the ship. "Under the Bright... Blue... Endless sky... I remember... What's that feeling... I remember? la, la..." And suddenly I stopped when Eric put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ariel what was that song?" He asked.

"It was from when I first remembered my mom, and music in the catfish club when music was not longer aloud." I said.

"It... it was beautiful. Do you think when we get back on land you could sing me the song that your mother used to sing to you?" I nodded and then looked at Eric. "We should probably head back, so we can eat, get the painting done, and go to the "Catfish Club." I said with a smile. Eric nodded and took my hand. Then suddenly I heard a noise, so I told Eric we had to hurry, and he asked me why. I just told him a shark could of been around, and those are not the nicest things in the sea, so Eric hurried with me, and then when we got to the kingdom, everyone was surrounding me asking me who this man was. "I will announce this at a later date." I then took Eric's hand and we swam into the castle.

"Welcome Back." My father said.

"Hello Father." I bowed to him. "I should probably announce who Eric is to everyone on our last day before we leave." I said. My father nodded.

"Well... yes. Due to the fact you are the youngest princess they will go crazy." I nodded, and Eric swam close to me and kissed me once in front of my father, and my sisters. I heard my sisters awe, and then I pulled away. Then Ray-Ray the painter came in and painted a portrait of us, and hung it on the wall. Then everyone swam to the "Catfish Club." I surprised Eric when I said the secret code. Now since music was permitted in the kingdom there was a section for merfolk. After Eric, I, my father, and my six sisters sat down Ray-Ray swam on stange with Ink Spot, Cheeks, Shelbow, and Swifty to also include Flounder who was a new addition. Then Ray-Ray, and everyone else came down to welcome me back.

"Hi Princess Ariel!" Ray-Ray, Ink Spot, Cheeks, Shelbow, and Swifty all said at the same time.

"Hi guys, so what are you singing tonight?" I asked.

"You will see, but who is this man next to you?" Ink Spot asked.

"This is my fiance Eric." I said.

"Glad to meet you." Ink Spot said.

"And one more thing, where have you been these past couple months?" Shelbow asked.

"My father let me turn into a human, and I am here to visit, my fiance Eric is a human to." Shelbow and everyone else swam up to Eric.

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said to Eric. Eric would tell them he was glad to even be able to experience this, and to meet them as well. Then the "Catfish Band" swam up to the stage. Then Cheeks swam to the front of the stage.

"HELLO EVERYONE! Everyone Princess Ariel has returned, and is here with her family, and new fiance. First we are all going to do a song that even Princess Ariel knows. No disrespect, or to bring back bad memories, but this is a song we all sang together when we all ran away from the kingdom trying to find a place where we could sing freely. Eric's face shot over to mine with a smile attached to it.

"You ran away once before?" Eric asked.

"Yes, (Whispering in his ear) after my mom died, my dad did not want music so I ran away with my friends to go somewhere where we could play, and sing music, but everything changed, and now I am here with you." I said, and then I kissed him for a moment and then we watched the show.

"You are going to love this Ariel, you know what we are gonna need your help. Get up here Ariel, and Sebastian." Ink Spot said motioning for me to get on stage. I giggled and shook my head, but even Eric was motioning me, and so was my family for me to go up there.

"Fine." I said and I stood there waiting for the music to play.

"1,2,3," Ink Spot said counting down.

Ray-Ray started the song. "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom Boom... Boom." Then Shelbow chimed in, and played on his shell like a drum. Then I chimed in. "Sha na, na, na, na, na, na, na... na... na," And then we all sang together. "Shake, Shake, Shake Senora. Shake your body line." Then I had my solo. "Shake your body line," "Shake, Shake, Shake Senora Shake it all the time. Work, Work, Work Senora, Work your body line, " Then I had another solo "Working it all the time." Then came Sebastians solo. " Work it all the time." Everyone cheered even Eric was clapping his hands, and I giggled and swam down into the seat next to him. Then I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder.

"So Ariel you sang that song when you ran way?" My father asked.

"Yes daddy, but everything has changed I love you, but I love Eric so much I could not bear it if I was not with Eric especially since we are engaged." My father nodded.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

The two weeks had past by so fast. My father and sisters all swam up including Flounder, Sebastian, Ray-Ray, Ink Spot, Cheeks, Shelbow, and Swifty. Eric and I quickly got into the human clothing and then my father turned us back into humans. I smiled at my father. I walked into the water and hugged everyone. Then Sebastian looked up at my father.

"Your Majesty?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes Sebastian?" My father asked.

"If it is not much of a difference to you, what if you made it so when merpeople walked on land they turned into humans, and when humans walk into the ocean they become merfolk. It would be much easier than having Ariel send Scuttle to get Flounder, then for Flounder to get your guard, and then for your guard to send you the message." Sebastian suggested. I looked at my father when he asked me if that would be a problem.

"Daddy, what if we do that in only one section of the beach so that it dosent just happen by accident?" I suggested. My father nodded his head, and aimed his trident for a small part of the beach that no one really went to. I nodded to my father and hugged him tightly, and waved to my sisters as they vanished into the water. "Daddy do not forget the wedding is in a month." I said, and my father nodded to me and vanished into the water to. Then the next thing I knew Eric flung me into his arms, and when I looked back at the beach I saw my father's head poking out of the water. "So Eric what did you think of my world?" I asked.

Eric looked at me and smiled, and since he was not paying attention he tripped and we landed on the sand. I laughed, and so did he. Eric leaned down and kissed me then propped his head on his hand to look me in the eyes. "I loved it, it was so colorful, and the people were all so polite, and the way music is played in you world is amazing, can fish really just make music from their body?" He asked.

"Yes, like, Ray-Ray he uses his mouth to make drum sounds, and there are fish in my world where their teeth make music." I said. Then Eric picked me back up again until we were in front of our kingdom on dry land. When we walked in we were greeted by the servants, Carlotta, Grimsby, and the cook. Everyone saw that we were extremely tired so Grimsby told us we should head up to bed. When we walked up to our bedroom we changed into clothes for bed, and we laid down on the bed. I looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Ariel, I have had the most wonderful time with you. Even before we were engaged when you came on the Island to try and win me. Eric said laughing. "I love you." Eric said looking into my eyes.

"I love you to." I said. Then I laid really close to him, and I felt Eric move his arms around me with his hands on my back. I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly. As I began to dose off, I could feel Eric moving his hands around on my back.

"Good Night Darling." Eric said in an angelic voice. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted away into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Ariel and Eric's Wedding

**(Before and After Ariel & Eric's Wedding)**

**(Eric's Perspective Before the Wedding Ceremony)**

I woke up when the sun came in through the window, and I looked up at the ceiling realizing that today was Ariel and I's wedding day. I rolled over and was looking right into Ariel's face trying to fight the urge to kiss her. I loved her and today was the chance to prove it to her, so to help fight the urge I got up, and went to the bathroom. After I was done I grabbed a piece of paper, pen, and a flower. On the note I wrote, _My Darling Ariel, today is a special day, and I can not wait to marry you. Love, Eric._ I took the flower, and note and placed them on my pillow, and went downstairs for a quick breakfast, and went to the room where I was supposed to dress into my Marraige Ceremonyal Suit. As I entered I found Grimsby, who was checking my suit for any stains, or messes on it of that kind.

"Grim... what are you doing?" I asked even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer. Grim turned around to look at me, and he had the widest smile on his face. "Grim? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh... nothing. I am just making sure everything on your suit is in order, and I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you." I looked at him completely confused. "What I mean is, that I am happy you have met the right girl." I smiled, and hugged Grimsby with one hand.

"Well I should probably get ready the wedding is in two hours." I said smiling, and Grimsby nodded and left the room. I stared into the mirror that was in the room and I could not stop thinking about today, and later in our lives, but I realized that I needed to get ready if I was going to marry her... I mean I could not walk out in bare feet, torn shirt, and ripped pants. I laughed at the thought. So I grabbed my suit and started to get ready.

**(Ariel's Perspective Before the Wedding Ceremony)**

I woke up about thirty minutes after Eric did, when I reached over on his side of the bed I felt he was not there. "Eric?" I asked quietly. Then I looked over and saw a note on his pillow, and a flower. It read, '_My Darling Ariel, today is a special day, and I can not wait to marry you. Love, Eric.' _I smiled and picked up the flower to smell it. I sat up, and realized that Sebatian was asleep on my nightstand. "Sebastian?" I asked. I saw Sebastian wake up and turn his head

"Oh, hello princess... or soon to be Queen Ariel." Sebastian said with a smile. I smiled back, and told him that I needed to go eat fast, and that I needed to go into the changing room, and told him just to head for the celebration boat where Eric, and I will be so I can say good-bye to everyone. I saw Sebastian frown.

"Sebastian, what is it?" I asked.

"It is just dat you know, since you will be on land I have ta go bock to da sea, and I will not be able to see you for a long time." He said with a tear coming down his face. I picked him up and hugged him close.

"It will be ok, I will visit don't you worry about that." I said smiling.

"Tanks dat makes me feel betta." He said with a smile, and he left. I stood there, and brushed through, my hair with my comb, and ate breakfast really fast. When I entered my changing room I saw Carlotta, and a couple of other girls standing there waiting to help me. Carlotta walked up to me a gave me a big hug.

"Come on child there is plenty to do." Carlotta said with a happy smile.

"What is there to do?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you were a mermaid once before, um lets see we have to do your makeup, your hair, and then put your dress on." Carlotta said. I nodded my head and went through redo, after redo, but in the end I had to give Carlotta some credit. I did look extremely beautiful. After I was done I stood on the little plato the was on the floor and twirled around, and around in my gown so many times I swear I probably would of knocked over. Carlotta took my hand after another twenty minutes, and told me it was time to meet Eric at the aisle.

"Ok, Carlotta. I just have to relax." I said breathing in deeply.

**(The Wedding)**

**(Eric's Perspective)**

I stood at the end of the aisle waiting for Ariel to come out and look into my eyes with those passionate, angelic blue eyes. I stood there and was happy, but nervous at the same time. I kept thinking, _What if she does not want to get married?, _or _what if she is just not ready to get married? _At the moment were my nervousness went crazy I saw Ariel walk out around the corner. She was so radiant, and beautiful. Her dress suited her. Ariel walked up to me, and her eyes were filled with excitement. I looked at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear. Ariel's smile widened and she nodded her head as the music started playing. Eric kept thinking to himself, _She is so radiant, so beautiful, _and _Left foot, right foot; I never would of thought getting married could make someone so nervous. _When Ariel and I made it to aisle I looked her in the eyes, and as the minister was giving vows I could not stop looking at Ariel. When the minister looked at me he asked me, "Do you Eric promise to love, and to care for your princess as long as you both shall live?" I looked at him, and said, "I do." Then he asked Ariel the same question and when she said "I do" her voice sounded like a violin in it's greatest hour of musical sound. I leaned down to kiss Ariel after the minister gave me permission to kiss my bride. The crowd went crazy cheering, and clapping.

**(Ariel's Perspective)**

I walked down the hallway with Carlotta, and I could not help the nervousness. I was beginning to breathe in to deeply that I thought I was going to faint. Carlotta stopped me.

"My Princess there is nothing to fear." She said smiling.

"I know, I am... it's just... the nervousness is taking over." I said.

"Oh, honey I know the feeling, but your great new husband to be is waiting out there for you, and he is dying to have you by his side." Carlotta said in reassurance. I nodded my head and kept walking. As we finally reached the corner I turned slowly and saw Eric's face glowing as he finally got to see me. I smiled at him, and when he said I looked beautiful I could not help to smile. I walked down the aisle along side Eric, and in the end after all of the nervousness was all over I felt happy. I looked into his eyes the entire time, and when it was my turn to say "I do" I said it with great passion. Then when it was time to kiss him I was so excited that I flowed right into the kiss. His lips pressed against mine felt so great. I could hear everyone cheering, and clapping, and then our lips released. Then the crowd cheered even louder. After the ceremony I walked over to the side, and hugged my father, and waved good-bye to everyone, even saying good-bye to flounder and sebastian was tough, but now I know what good friends I had, and will always have. Then the next thing I knew we were heading home for our honeymoon, where no one will be for the next two days.


	3. Ariel and Eric's Wedding Night

**(Before and After the Wedding of Ariel & Eric chapter**** 3)**

Eric swept me off of my feet as soon as we got into the castle, and gently laid me on the bed. He was smiling at me, and I figured out where this was heading. After I had been turned into a human I read up on everything about humans, even their forms of contact. I smiled back at him as we both changed into out bedtime clothing articles. I laid there on the bed next to him, and he propped his head on his hand. He stared at me as long as I was staring at him. Then after two minutes he leaned down to kiss me, but this kiss was more passionate than any other kiss. His kissed felt forcefull, yet they were full of love. I kept leaning into his kissed.

"I love you Eric." I said smiling, and Eric became a new guy. A new guy who was no longer afraid, and a man who was no longer afraid of me being fragile.

"And I love you to Darling." Eric said right before he kissed me again. This kiss led him to rubbing his hands up my sides, which made me grunt. I had never felt such sensations before. I was smiling and rubbing his back with my hands as his hands raced around on my body. I loved him... I loved him more than anything in this world, and nothing was going to change that. As the kisses got more intense so did Eric's contact with me. Eventually Eric removed his shirt, and started kissing me again. I laughed for a minute because of the mysterious hair on his chest that fanned over his entire chest. He looked at what me and noticed that I was looking at his chest hair, and he began to laugh to.

"Well Ariel, this is called chest hair." Eric said sarcastically. I laughed and pulled his face closer to mine, and later things got really intense, like so intense that I should not even explain, so I will explain what happened afterwards. Eric rolled next to me, and he was kissing my cheek. I giggled. Then he took his arms and wrapped them around my waist and kept them there. I was breathless because of the intensity of what just happened, and Eric moved head setting his chin on my shoulder. Then we both sat up with the blankets around us. Then I leaned to the side and kissed his shoulder, as he did the same to my head. I sat there sorting everything out and when I looked over to Eric he looked worried.

"Eric, what is it?" I asked with a concerned tone.

"Well, you have been so quiet, and I was wondering of I upset you, or hurt you in some way?" Eric explained. My eyes widened at the sound of Eric's tone. His tone sounded sad.

"Oh... Eric, I am fine, I was just sorting things out. What just happened between us was amazing and I will never stop trying to prove that to you. I will start that right now." I flew over and knocked him over in the bed, and kissed him over and over. I moved back over to his side and started to trace my fingers around on his skin, and all I felt him do was quiver under my smooth, and easing touch. Then Eric pulled his arms around me and laid us both back down to sleep, but I could not. All I did was constantly kiss his cheek, or his shoulder, some how manuver myself to kiss him on his lips.

"Eric?" I asked halfway dosing off.

"Yes?" He asked opening his eyes sleeply.

"Do you...," I blushed. "want to go again?" I asked. Suddenly Eric's eyes flew wide open, and he shot his face over to mine. He smiled, but then shook his head.

"I do not know what I want to do. My head is so full of excitement, and new things that both going again, or just laying here with you is enough." He said. I looked down in embarrassment, and then Eric took his hand and placed it under my chin aligning my sight with his. "It is alright, I want to, but I am just thinking that is all, so now... where were we?" He asked lowering his face to mine. Then yet again things got intense, so I will give a little detail. Eric kissed me, I kissed him, and that is all I am saying. After Eric and I's romantic period of the night was over we fell asleep except this time I wrapped my arms around him. The next morning of course Eric was awake before me, and this time I just laid there enjoying the movement of his fingers across my bare back. I eventually giggled which gave me away. At that moment Eric sat up over me and was looking at me.

"Good Morning Darling" Eric said. I smiled at his calming low toned voice.

"Good Morning my love." I said back, and Eric leaned down to kiss me and helped me out of bed, and we both got dressed. We later decided to walk around the palace, and Eric insisted on carring me into the castle when we returned. When we reached the kitchen Eric and I ate some left over ham. Then we went back into our bedroom again and we sat there, and Eric hugged me once more.

"Eric I love you with all of my heart." I told him. I hugged him back and walked down to the shore. I had no clue I was being followed by Eric until we reached the sand.

"Ariel, Darling, are you alright?" Eric asked with concern.

"Yes... I am fine, I just... I can not believe that I am married. I love you so... and I am just scared with me being a mermaid and beginning to understand human life I will mess up and..." Before I could finish Eric ran up to me and kissed me with severe passion.

"Ariel, I will love you no matter what. Nothing will ever break us apart and I promise you that." Eric said about to cry, then he hugged me and carried me back into the castle, and laid me on the bed. He started kissing me uncontrolably, and then he finally stopped. Before we fell asleep Eric asked me a question as we both were looking at the ceiling. "Ariel could you sing me that song you told me your mother would sing to you?" I looked at him smiling.

"Hmmmmm... I breathed.

"Please, Ariel?" He asked again. I nodded my head and began.

"la, la, la, la, la, la... 'I sighed.' Oh the waves roll low.. And the waves roll high, And so it goes.. Under a bright blue endless sky... Waves try to measure, The days that we treasure... Wave Hello, and wave good-bye. She sang us that song every night, but the last night she sang it was the day before she died." I sighed, and Eric wiped away one of my rolling tears.

"Ariel, it is ok, I am and always will be here. I love you." We both laid down, and we hugged each other good-night.

**(Ariel's Dream That Night)**

I was walking on the beach shore and suddenly a familiar figure swam towards me when I sat down on the soft sand.

"Ariel." The mysterious voice said. I was confused for the moment, but then the voice came again. "Ariel come here my darling." The voice said softly, and then in that moment I realized that it was my mother Athena.

My eyes started to get teared up. "Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Darling. I love you. The gods let me come here in your dream for the night. I miss you, your sisters, and father very much. I heard you singing my song." She said. She placed her wet hand on my cheek.

"Mom I miss you so..' I started to cry.

"I know sweetie, and I have been watching over you, and your new husband is very sweet. Right now I can see his dreams and all he dreams about is you." She said with a smile.

"Mom, why didn't you just forget about the musicbox, and save yourself?" I asked.

"It was special to me, I would change it if I could, but there is not much I can do now." She said with a smile.

"I love you Ariel, and don't you every forget that." She said and she started to fade away.

"WAIT! NO mom please don't go." I begged.

"Honey you need to move on, and so does your father. I love you very much go visit your father and let him, and your sisters know I said, "I love them, and that I miss them, and that your father and I will be together soon." I nodded with constant rolling tears. "Ariel I love you, good-bye." Then the dream faded away, and I immediatly woke up crying. Eric woke up right away to the sound of my cries. He turned over right away.

"Ariel! What is it!" He asked worriedly. I couldn't pull myself to answer him. "ARIEL!" I jumped.

"Eric! My mom came to me in my dream. I need to get my father." I tried to get out of bed, but Eric got up so fast and hugged me.

"Ariel, what until morning." Eric suggested. I nodded and Eric and I laid there talking about my dream.

**(The Next Morning)**

Eric and I walked tiredly down to the beach. I stepped into the water and sang the gathering song. We waited for about four minutes. My father appeared out of the water and was smiling, but he saw my sadness and immediatly the smile disappeared.

"Ariel Dear, are you alright?" My father asked.

"No, umm... I know this is going to be sad, but mom came to me in a dream last night." My father was shocked.

"Hold on Ariel..." My father pointed his trident at me and it enlarged the dream from last night. My father, and sisters cried when my mom said, _"I love them, and that I miss them, and that your father and I will be together soon." _"Ariel... How did...?" My father asked.

"I do not know, All I know is she told me the gods sent her to talk to me in that dream and possibly two other dreams some other time in life." My father smiled, and hugged me.

"Thank you Ariel, I must get back. I love you darling." He said.

"I love you all to." I said waving and we walked back to the castle in peace, and quiet.


	4. Ariel and Eric are Expecting

**(Before and After the Wedding of Ariel & Eric Chapter 5)**

It had been at least two months since Eric and I's honeymoon, and I woke up this morning in a fantastic mood and then later I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom where I threw up. Eric woke up to the sound of my despair, and ran into the bathroom. He walked up to me and held my hair back. After I was done I rinsed my mouth out with water, and Eric looked at me with concern.

"Ariel Darling, are you sick?" He asked concerned. I shook my head.

"I am not sure. I was fine when I woke up, and suddenly." I explained. Eric nodded his head, and took my hand in his. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Darling you should rest today. I have to go downstairs for a meeting, and afterwards I will be right back up. Okay, I promise." Eric said to me smiling, and then he kissed my cheek, and headed downstairs. I laid there thinking about what could of made me sick, and then I thought about what could I have done to make myself sick. I waited about an hour before Eric came back into the room. I smiled when he came back in, and so did he.

"Did any... any one ask you why I was not there?" I asked quietly, miserably. Eric nodded his head, and walked over to my bedside.

"Yes, and I told them you were not well, so they told me to tell you that they hope you get better soon." Eric said smiling. I smiled back, and then I felt sick again, and ran into the bathroom. Eric ran after me, and held my hair back again. "Ariel maybe we need to see a doctor." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No, I am... am," And yet again I threw up. This tasted horrible, and I felt like my face was being scorched. After I caught my breath I looked at him. "I do not need to see a doctor." I said calmly.

"Ariel! Yes you do, you are severely sick, and even your temperature is rising." Eric said. I nodded, and then looked into the mirror, and I noticed something, but dismissed it.

"Eric, I will be fine I just need to rest." I said. Eric nodded and held my hand onto the bed. "I love you." I said smiling, and then I fell asleep.

**(About two months later)**

I was still sick and I was getting very easily upset. I did not know what was wrong with me. Eric and I decided to go to bed early tonight, but before I laid down I changed clothes and noticed something. It looked like I was gaining weight, but I did not really pay attention to it until Eric noticed.

"Darling, are... are you gaining weight?" He asked.

"It looks like it, but it doesn't make any sense. I have not been eatting any differently, and I... I..." I was beginning to panic, and fortunetaly Eric calmed me down.

"Ariel, wait... We just did something about four months ago, but two months ago you were starting to fell sick, and now you still feel sick, and now you are gaining weight. Ariel this could only mean one thing." Eric was trying to give me clues, but I did not get it until last minute.

"What? Really?" I asked in excitement. I placed my hands in my stomach in hopes that Eric was right. "Oh, Eric if this is true... I will be the happiest person ever in the world. Eric nodded and walked us to bed. Eric and I started to notice after another month when I actually started to get that bump. I was excited and anxious all at the same time, and when we told the townspeople they all cheered, and Grimsby began to cry when we met him at breakfast.

"Grimsby, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Well, I was around to for Eric to be born in this world, as a matter a fact I was there when he was born, and to think that Eric will be a father warms every corner of my heart." Grimsby said smiling. I smiled, and the breakfast that was made today was so delicious, and was the first day that I was not sick. I looked at Eric, and he was smiling at me, and rolling his eyes towards Grimsby's hilarious whimpering. I laughed with Eric. Eventuallty, Eric, and I went upstair in our bedroom with Eric, so we could talk. After we got into the bedroom we sat down on the bed, and then laid down on the bed for a more comfortable conversation.

"Eric?" I asked for his attention. Eric's head turned over to me with wonder.

"Yes Ariel?" He asked.

"I want to see my father, but I am worried what would happen to the baby, do you think it would be a bad idea?" I asked.

"I am not sure, but I would not go there until we know for sure, so maybe we can have your dad come to the shore so we can talk, but you can not tell him you are pregnant, so just wear a bit bigger of a gown." Eric suggested. I looked at him confused.

"Why can't we tell him?" I asked.

"Well, I thought your dad would be upset." Eric admitted. I giggled.

"Eric he will be fine, as a matter a fact he will probably feel over joyed." I said in reassurance. "I love you Eric." I said smiling, then I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back with intense passion, I threw my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Then we stopped so we could go down to the shore to call for my father. It took us five minutes to walk down there. Then I waded myself into the water. Then I began to sing my call I would have to use if I was lost, but now that I was human it would be used to call for him to come to the shore then. After I used the call it took my father, and sisters about six minutes to get here from Atlantica. My father was the first one to hug me.

"Hello Ariel; Hello Eric." My father and sisters all said to us at that same time.

"Hello father." I said. I told them about how life has been, and what has been going on, and that I just wanted to see, and talk to them. My father and sisters stayed until their skin was getting to dry so they left. Eric and I went back into our bedroom in the castle. We had not realized how long we were outside until we say how dark it had gotten. I looked at Eric with a smile.

"I love you Eric." I said smiling and at that moment Eric's face flew close to mine. He was kissing me none stop, but of course one thing led to another that night. We woke up at the same time the next day, or atleast I think we did. I rubbed my eyes, and realized that Eric's arms were around my body, and his hands tied together on top of my buldging stomach. "Eric?" I said. Eric looked at me.

"Yes Darling?" He asked.

"I love it that we are going to be parents, but for some reason yesterday I just could not tell my father about my pregnancy. I just did not feel that it was the right moment to tell him." I said frowning.

"Ariel darling; it is ok. I am pretty sure your dad will love the surprise." Eric said with an assuring smile.

"Yes and the fact that I have been pregnant for about six months n..." I paused. Eric looked at me worriedly.

"Ariel are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I just feel like something is moving inside me." I admitted. Then with no hesitation Eric's hand flew over to my stomach and place it gently, and calmly on to my stomach. His whole face lit up. "Eric? Are you alright?" I asked. He did not answer me until the movement stopped.

"Yes,' Eric had tears rolling down his face. 'Ariel the movement it normal. That just means that the baby is moving into a comfortable position so it grows easier. Oh my goodness. This is a life changing experience for me." Eric said. I started to tear up, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Then suddenly Eric got down on his knees and put his ear to my stomach. I giggled. Then he started to talk to my stomach which I thought was really funny.

"Hello, so you are the new prince, or princess of the kingdom. I love you." I suddenly jumped because right when Eric said, "I love you." The baby moved everywhere, I took Eric's hand and placed it on my stomach. His smile widened so far I was surprised that his cheekbones hadn't ripped through his skin.

"I love you to Eric, or should I say daddy." I said smiling at him trying to imitate the baby.

**(Overview of Ariel's pregnancy)**

I was basically normal after that. It has been a total of nine months since I became pregnant, and now I am about to have the baby...


	5. Their Child's Birth

**_(The Birth of Melody)_**

Eric and Ariel have been married for almost a year before Ariel became pregnant. Eric had been getting frustrated by the fact that he could not be in the room with Ariel to comfort her. Eric had been walking up and down the hallway ever since Ariel had gone into labor, which was about six hours ago. Eric felt Sebastians claw on his hand when he started to shake because he was scared for Ariel.

"Sebastian, why? Why can't I been in there for Ariel? I mean I know men are not supposed to be in there, but I can not help wanting to bust down the door to be in there to comfort her." Eric said as his patience was growing very thin.

"Well, Eric dot you worry. Ariel will be ok. Dot you remember she fot her way to you." Sebastian said to Eric trying to be careful not to upset him. Later Ariel was in the room connected to the hallway where Eric was. She laid there in severe pain. She did not understand why this hurt so much. Carlotta, and a couple other girls were in the room helping deliver Ariel and Eric's child. Ariel had gone through so many contractions that it was really hurting her.

**(In the room)**

"OUCH!" Ariel yelled. She had her hands wrapped around her stomach. Everytime a contraction came she could not even breath. "Carlotta?" Ariel asked.

"Yes your majesty?" Carlotta asked while gently moving Ariels hair out of her face.

"Why? Why does this hurt so much? I do not understand." Ariel said as tears of pain raced down her heart shaped face.

"My Lady... It is just how it is. I am not sure why it must hurt, but I am sure that your child will be beautiful." Carlotta said with a reassuring smile. Then a couple of seconds later Ariel felt such an extremely painful contraction that it made her scream. The scream was bone chilling. Back outside of the room Eric cringed when Ariels piercing screams flowed into the hallway from the inhabited room. Every five minutes the screams from Ariel were ear-piercing. Every scream caused his insanity to increase little by little. After a little while the screams were beginning to scare Sebastian. Eric was beginning to cry when he could hear her cry through the wooden door. Eric eventually stood up and began to pace in the hallway. Then Ariel's friend Scuttle flew in the hallway window.

**(In the Hallway)**

"Hey, Sebastian. Do you mind telling me what is going on? I heard screaming, and it sounded like Ariel." Scuttle asked not even thinking of Eric's feelings at the moment.

"SCUTTLE! We should talk in private.' They walked around the corner so they could talk. ' Well Scuttle, Ariel is pregnant, which you know, and she is in labor wit da baby now, and Eric is having a hard time keeping his sanity wit Ariel screaming." Scuttle nodded his head and flew out the window to check if a sea creature was around to talk to King Triton. Unfortunetly he did not find any sea creatures at the moment. Ariel's piercing cries had shown that the delivery of the baby was going to be soon.

**(Back in the room)**

Why?... Why? was all Ariel could think of to ask, the pain was overbarring. Ariel was worried for herself, the Baby, and Eric. "Carlotta I am worried about Eric, can you go check on him please? I have a feeling that he is very sad." Ariel asked quietly.

"I am sorry my lady, the baby is almost here, but I can send one of the other girls." Carlotta suggested.

"No, I will be fine. I am just feeling... OUCH," Ariel breathed in deeply. "I am just feeling that he is very sad, and frustrated." Ariel said with deep concern and sorrow. Carlotta nodded and checked Ariel. Ariel would be able to deliver the baby soon. Then one of the most painful contrations came that she had ever felt all day, and in her despair she let out an ear-piercing scream that scared Eric and made him jump out of his seat. He walked over to the door and forcefully hit the door with his hand as a tear shed from his eyes onto Sebastian who was standing on his boot. Eric wanted to smile, but could not find the happiness needed for his smile to return.

**(Back out of the room)**

"Please... Please... Please be ok." Eric said as tears were constantly shedding out of his eyes. Grimsby came around the corner with Eric's dog Max. "Grimsby I can not stand this any longer. I can not help this insanity. I want to be there for her. I know that she needs me. I am a prince so I mean... shouldn't I be able to change that rule." Grimsby looked confused.

"What rule Eric?" Grimsby asked.

"The rule that says a man can not be in the room with their wives during times like this. I mean I think it is kind of apalling that a man should not be there. A man should have every right to be there to comfort his wife who is in extreme strain. I need to understand. I need to know if she is ok, if the baby is ok, and if... if Ariel will make it, because I remember when my father told me that my mother did not survive my birth. She is the only future I have, well... her and the baby both. If she were to leave me I would not be able to handle it." Eric said as he began to cry again.

"Well... Eric I know that you wish that, but the rules that the first king that ruled this land had made are not aloud to be tampered. I also wish that your wife will be all right, but I think she will be just fine because she is a very strong girl." Grimsby smiled, but his smile quickly failed when he saw Eric's despair. Eric was petting Max to try and distract him from Ariel's cries, but even petting Max did not ease his tension.

"Grimsby, thanks. You know what is funny?" Eric asked with his very first smile all day.

"Well it is nice to see you smile, but umm... what is funny?" Grimsby asked.

"I still remember when we found out she was pregnant." Eric said. "I remember that we had no clue what was going on when she had been sick for almost a whole month, and then when we noticed her stomach was swelling. I could not believe that it was possible, but when we realized she was pregnant a wave of excitement and worry washed over me." Sebastian asked him what he meant, and what made him excited, and worried. "I was excited because the thought of a child excited me, but I was worried because of... well I was worried about what is going on right now. About the fact that my mother died giving birth to be, and I did not want that to happen, but our excitement quickly washed over her and myself, and I even remember the first time the baby moved." Eric said. Grimsby, Scuttle, and Sebastian smiled at Eric. Then Scuttle walked over to Eric. "Our life is just starting to make an amazing start. If she were to... to... die giving birth to our child I am not sure if I could even contain myself."

"Sorry about earlier. I am sorry about my thoughtless questions." Scuttle apologized.

"Thank you Scuttle." Eric said still crying.

**(Back in the room)**

"This is so pai... OUCH!... So painfull. When is this goin...OUCH!... going to end?" Ariel whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Carlotta checked her again after Ariel finished what she said. Carlotta had checked her about fifteen minutes ago and now she was ready to deliver the baby.

"Ok... Ariel you have to push now." Carlotta said. "PUSH!" Ariel's strain caused her to feel as if there is a barrier preventing her from pushing, but she tried her best. She tried to used every single muscle. "Ok, Ariel now we have to wait for the next contraction." Ariel sighed and laid carefully back down on the bed, but before she could relax the contraction ran through her body. "PUSH, again." After she pushed again Ariel noticed that Carlotta was smiling. "OH, it has black hair. It has black hair like it's daddy." Carlotta said crying. Ariel lightly chuckled. Then Ariel pushed one more time and the crying sounds of the baby caught Ariel's attention, and everyone else's attention outside of the room. "Oh, Ariel... this baby is a beautiful one." Carlotta carefully handed the baby to Ariel. "It is a girl." Ariel smiled.

"I am so glad, can you get Eric? Is he allowed in now?" Ariel asked.

"Yes he is allowed." Carlotta said smiling. Then Carlotta walked to the door and told them that they could come in. Eric walked into the room followed by Grimsby, Sebastian, and Scuttle. Eric first sight at Ariel, which made his world, but Eric noticed that Ariel was singing to the baby.

"Oh, the waves roll low. And the waves roll high. And so it goes... Under a bright blue. Endless sky, Waves try to measure. The days that we treasure. Wave hello... and wave good-bye." Ariel sang.

"Hi... Ariel." Eric whispered as he walked over to the side of the bed where Ariel was laying. "How are you darling?" He asked quietly.

"I am better now. I am out of breath, and I am so tired." Ariel replied. Ariel, and Eric kept looking down at their daughter.

"Well, I am glad you are all right. Hey Ariel... what shall we name her?" Eric asked.

"Well... any name is great as long as her middle name is 'Athena.' Ariel replied.

"All right... that is a beautiful middle name... wait... wasn't Athena your mothers name?" Eric asked.

"Yes, hey what about Melody? Her first name should be Melody." Ariel suggested. Eric nodded.

"And that is a beautiful name." Eric said.

Sebastian and Grimsby walked up to the bed next. Grimsby looked down at the baby in Ariel, and Eric's arms. "She is beautiful Eric. Wow she looks so much like both of you." Grimsby said smiling as his joy almost caused him to cry. Then Sebastian walked onto Eric's shoulder and also looked at Melody.

"Wow... Grimsby is right. She is beautiful. You did good Ariel. I never tot I would see da day." Sebastian said beginning to cry.

"Sebastian... You never thought you would see the day?" Ariel asked in a confused chuckle.

"No... I tot your father would kill himself a crab. Anyway... before you would have children." Sebastian said laughing. Then Ariel weakly, and carefully handed Melody to Eric.

**(Eric's Perspective)**

As Ariel handed me our new daughter I felt the calming beating of her heart. The smile on her face and her black hair made me smile. I noticed my hair color, eye shape, eyebrow shape, and mouth shape in her angelic face. I kissed our baby and held her close to me without any twitch, or movement. I notice her smile at me, and a strange feeling overwhelmed me. I felt overly happy, and I felt awe. I loved Ariel, and Melody now.

Eric looked at Ariel and smiled. "I love you." She said.

Ariel smiled back and tried to sit up to kiss him, but as she began to sit up her arms gave out, and Eric caught her back. "I love you too." Eric said, and he leaned down to kiss her. Eric, and Ariel heard someone guffaw.

**(Ariel's Perspective)**

While I watched Eric hold Melody it filled me with happiness. I could not help but feel that this life felt like a dream, but I knew that this was not a dream, and I happy for that. When I looked at Melody I did notice what Grimsby meant. Melody did have a bit of similarites to Eric, and myself. She had Eric, and my eye color, her body shape matched mine. I kissed Eric one more time before I fell asleep in his arms, but before I did I heard Eric asking my if when I was feeling better that we could take Melody on a boat ride to go introduce Melody to my family, and I said I would love that. Then I dozzed off into a peaceful sleep.

**(Out of Ariel's Perspective)**

Eric kept his eyes on Ariel, and Melody, and thanking Carlotta for taking care of Ariel. Then Eric who was still holding Melody in his arms kissed her on her forehead.

**(Ariel's Dream)**

I was dreaming again about walking on a beach, when my mother came to me again.

"Ariel. Your daughter is so beautiful. I heard and watched you sing to her after she was born." I smiled. "Ariel I came to tell you I love you, I love your daughter, I love your husband, and I love your father. I just wish I could be alive to hold my granddaughter." She said. "I must go I love you." She said. I waved good-bye and began to sing in the dream.

"Wave hello, and Wave good-bye. I love you to mom. I will never forget you." Then the dream was over.

_**(Thank you for taking time to read my story. I am considering adding a story where they have another child please give me your ideas.)**_


	6. More children and Athena returns

**Before and After the Wedding of Ariel & Eric Chapter 6 "Future"**

It has been about two years since Melody helpped defeat Morgana. After that happened. Melody got permission to use my father's trident to take down the wall that had seperated us for almost twelve years. Now that I told Melody about the spot that my father made, so we could walk over into the water there and become a mermaid. Eric and I took advantage of the moment while Melody was playing with her merpeople friends, Eric and I decided to go have a little fun, so we ran up to our room, closed the door, and we closed the windows.

**(Eric's Perspective)**

It had been about twelve years since Ariel and I have done anything like this, so once Ariel suggested it I was all for it. As soon as we closed the door, and windows I immediately took my shirt off, and flung my arms around her She was so beautiful. I removed her dress which she had undergarmets on, so that made me slow down a bit, but I was not about to stop now, and from the looks of it niether was Ariel. She threw her arms around me and kissed me with a passion that made me go crazy. I picked her up while kissing her and gently laid her underneath me on our bed, but things got intense so I probably should not mention the rest.

**(Ariel's Perspective)**

As Eric and I were standing on the beach after the huge get together, and Melody was playing with her merpeople friends I suggested to Eric that we could take advantage of this moment, and in that second I knew he understood, so we ran into our room, and after the windows were closed and that door was shut I noticed Eric had already removed his shirt, and he immediatly came towards me with a tight embrace, and I kissed him with all that passion I could find within me. I knew Eric had taken to this well because at that moment he removed my dress, and then lifted me up in his arms still in the kiss and laid me carefully, but forcefully on the bed at the same time. Eric's fingers wove into my hair, and at that moment I was in complete happiness.

_**(Later That Night)**_

Eric and I had so much fun, and after we went to sleep we heard a knock on our door.

"Mom, Dad?" Melody called.

"Hold on!" We both said rushing to get into so pj's and quickly brush threw our hair. I opened the door. "Yes sweetie, what is it?" I asked gingerly.

"I was wondering, I had a dream about something and I was wondering if I could take to you and dad about it?" She asked.

"Yes honey, go to your room, and your father and I will meet you in there in a moment." I promised. Melody nodded her head and walked towards her bedroom. I sat down with Eric for a moment.

"Eric?" I asked.

"Darling?" He wondered.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" I asked blushing. His face lit up immediatly.

"Of course, we need to do this more often like once every two weeks." He suggested. I laughed and kissed him once, and we both got up and headed to Melody's room. I knocked on the door, but when we entered she asleep again, so Eric and I wrote a note and put it on her pillow next to her that said, _Melody, your father and I came upstairs to talk to you about what you wanted to talk to us about, but when we arrived you were asleep, and we did not want to wake you, so when you wake some to our bedroom and we can talk. Love, Mom and Dad. _Eric and I walked back to our room and lied down on our bed in awe.

"Eric, I love you." I said and I scooted forward and kissed him. "Hey Eric?" I asked.

"Yes darling." He responded.

"At some point maybe not now, would you like to have more children?" I asked blushing. Eric eyes widened.

"I would love that." Eric exclaimed. I smiled and we both went to sleep.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Eric and I woke up to the sound of knocking on our door, and at that moment Eric and I knew it was Melody. Eric and I set up a chair of Melody, actually we set us a circle of chairs so we could sit and talk in chairs instead of on that bed.

"So Melody, what it is you need to tell us about your dream? I asked. She hesitated for a moment and then answer.

"Mom, there was this lady in the dream she had red hair, and she called me her granddaughter, and she told me to tell you she loves you, and that is your mother, and when I asked her where she was she said that you could explain it to me." I started to get teary eyed. "Mom, what is it?" Melody asked softly.

"The...' I paused. 'The woman in the dream was my mother, she died when I was six years old, and she has entered my dreams twice. One of the times was the night you were born. She told me she was watching over me, and she told me to tell you when you got old enough that she loved you." I said started to cry. Melody got up and hugged me, and so did Eric. "I am alright." I said breathing in deeply.

"Wow, mom you mother was really, really pretty." She said, and I nodded. Melody left the room to get changed, and do did Eric and I.

"Eric I am just... it is difficult to get over it, and it makes me happy that she did that for Melody." Eric kissed, me and then we went to go eat breakfast with Melody, and of course again it was Ham and Eggs. "Eric, Melody do you want to go visit my father?" I asked. Melody smiled.

"Yes mom, I do." Melody said. I giggled.

"Ok, well then let's go." We got up from the table and grabbed a change of clothing and walked to the spot my father had created. "Melody you must hold onto my hand alright." She nodded and I had Melody's hand in my right hand, and Eric's in my left. Then we walked in at the same time, and the next thing we knew we were mermaids. "We will stay for about four hours alright." I said to Melody. She nodded her head and we swam towards Atlantica. My sisters were the first ones to spot us, and they swam over immediatly.

"ARIEL!" They all cheered and hugged me.

"Mom, who are there girls." I was shocked.

"Melody, remember I told you these are your aunts. The girl with red fins is Arista, Adella has golden colored fins, Attina has orange fins, Aquata has blue fins, Adrina has purple fins, and Alana has pink fins." Then immediatly Melody swam over to them and hugged them all.

"It is very nice to meet are niece finally. How long are you staying Ariel?" Arista asked.

"We are staying a couple hours." I said. "Where is dad?" I asked.

"He is taking his daily stroll." Adella said. I nodded and we all talked about everything, and when daddy showed up he snuck up behind me, Eric, and Melody and lifted us. All three of us laughed.

"Hello Ariel, Eric, and Melody." He said. "How long are you three staying?"

"We are staying for a couple hours." I responded.

"Okay, then we should make the most of it." My father said smiling. "Let's umm... just relax and talk first." He suggested. We talked about things on land, and asked about things here and suddenly I heard two very familiar voices. When I turned around it was flounder and Sebastian.

"Flounder! Sebastian!" I called. As soon as they saw me they darted over to me and I hugged them and then there were two voices that Melody recognized. Melody got up for a sec.

"Tip? Dash?" And in that second there was a brown blob, and a penguin that knocked me over flinging to Melody. Eric swam over to me to help me up. I rubbed my eyes, and saw Melody was talking to her buddies that were here for her when Morgana was around.

"Melody?" I called. She swam over to me, and so did her friends. Tip looked at her.

"Melody, who is this girl, and who is that guy?" Tip asked. I was shocked.

"I am Melody's mother, and this guy is her father." I said. Dash was shocked.

"Wow... Melody your mom is pretty, and your dad is cool looking." Melody giggled. "Everyone come join us." We all just sat down and got talking again. The four hours past by so fast and it was time to leave. We hugged everyone and we same back home, but when we were leaving Melody said she would be back on her legs in a litte, because she wanted to play with Tip and Dash.

"Ok Melody, but you have to back before eight o'clock tonight." I said.

"Ok mother." She answered smiling. So yet again Eric and I took advantage, and we fell asleep.

**(A Month and A Half Later)**

I woke up sick this morning, and Eric helpped me. I had been sick for a week, and something hit me.

"Eric?" I asked.

"Yes, Darling." He responded.

"Do you think I could be... Pregnant again?" Eric looked at me shocked.

"What makes you think that?" He asked gently.

"Well Because you should rememeber when I was pregnant with Melody I was just as sick, and how many times have we "done something" because Melody is out playing?" I said. Eric's eyes, and smile widened.

"I know this might sound weird but that would be great besides the pain you had to endure, but wow. You know what I wonder if it is possible to change the rule about the man not being allowed to be in the room with their wives when they are giving birth. I mean it would be better for me to comfort you." He said with a smile.

"That would be nice." I agreed with a chuckle. When Eric leaned over to kiss me Melody walked into the room.

"Hey mom, are you feeling any better?" Melody, and another person asked that sounded like my father.

"Melody who is that other person with you sweetie?" I asked.

"It's me Ariel." My father said. He told me that he walked onto that part of the beach where merpeople could turn human if they wanted, and where people could turn into merpeople if they wanted.

"Oh, hi daddy." I said in a miserable tone.

"Hi Ariel how are you?" He asked as Eric was on the other side with his worried eyes always on me.

"I am fine just a little nausea thats all." I said smiling. My father laughed, and since he knew I was alright he was about to leave. I had to ask him a question though. "Hey daddy?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Ariel?"

"Is it possible to that part of sand you made, is it possible that it could make regular fish, or crabs human?" I asked.

"I think not, but I will make it so, let me guess you want Sebastian, and Flounder to visit?" My dad asked.

"Yes." I admitted. My father smiled and left. I saw a glowing light outside so I wasnt sure what he did, but I was happy he considered it. The next day I was sitting in a chair trying to relax with Eric when two men walked into the room who followed the palace guard.

"Ariel." They both said. I was confused.

"Who are you two?" I asked. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke up first.

"It's me Flounder your dad let me turn into a human for a day, and the other one with red hair, and green eyes is Sebastian." He said smiling. I go so excited, I went to go hug them, but I was to sick to move then Flounder, and Sebastian walked up to me. "Ariel you do not look well." Flounder said.

"I know, I am not well I havent been well for almost two weeks." I admitted. They stayed for three hours and left, but right before they left Flounder walked up to me gave me a hug, and said, "Hope you get well soon." I smiled and said thank you as they left the palace. "Eric I am sorry I am being so miserable." I apoligized.

"Oh... no... Ariel Darling. It is alright." We went to bed early today since my sickness was doubled today.

**(Three months Later)**

The sickness was gone now, but now I was beginning to show, but I hadn't told Eric yet, so today was the day I was going to tell him that I am pretty sure that I am pregnant again. I was looking around the palace trying to find Eric, when I realized he was on the beach with Melody. I walked down to the beach. I walked into the water.

"Eric." I called. Eric and Melody turned around and saw me in the water behind him. Eric was looking at me smiling and Melody was walking over to hug me, and suddenly everything went black. I woke back up in my bed with Melody, and Eric staring at me worriedly. I moved my head a couple of times before I opened my eyes fully.

"Eric?" I asked.

"Ariel." He shot his sight to me at once. Eric and Melody immediatly flew towards me hugging me. Melody did not want to let go of me. "Oh... Darling. Are you alright?" He asked with a hand on my cheek. I blinked a couple times.

"Yes... uh... I think so. What happened?" I asked.

"Umm... you fainted. Ariel Darling." I was so confused. "Ariel, you called my name before you fainted, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. I was trying to think.

"Umm... oh, yes I wanted to tell you that... ok... you know how I was sick, and I am getting a little bigger, and what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, I know." Eric looked confused.

"Well... I was thinking that I am pretty sure that I am uh... pregnant." I said. I saw the look in Eric's voice light up, and Melody looked confused.

"Mom, Dad, what does "pregnant" mean?" She asked. Eric and I looked at her with shock.

"Ariel can you explain it?" He asked. I laughed.

"Melody pregnant is when a mom is going to have a baby, so this means your going to have a sibling." I said. Melody smiled. Eric hugged me, and kissed me.

"I love you Ariel." Eric said. Melody hugged me, and so they both decided to lay down next to me. Eric wrapped his arms around me, and Melody had her face close to my chest napping. Eric woke up before me and he was rubbing my back with his hand. I smiled and Melody hugged me tightly. I smiled. I turned over and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Eric." I said. He kissed me, and we woke up, and woke up Melody. Afterwards we walked down to the breakfast room. When we entered we saw Grimsby in the room, and as soon as he saw me there was relief in his eyes. Grimsby walked towards me.

"My dear I am glad you are feeling better." He said smiling.

"Thank you Grimsby." I said. Eric and I decided we needed to tell my father, so we walked down to the beach. We walked up to the water, and I sang my gathering song. It took them less then three minutes to get there.

"Ariel your song sounded urgent. What is it?" My father asked along with my six sisters.

"Well... daddy. It turns out that I am pregnant again, and I felt like I should tell you." I said. My father and sisters eyes lit up immediatly. Then suddenly something in that sky happened and a flash was in the sky. "Daddy are you doing this?"

"No Ariel." And in that second a funnel came down and suddenly disappeared and we saw a figure walk towards us.

"Ariel?" The voice called.

"Mom?" I asked. The look on my fathers face was pure sorrow, and the figure was my mother. She walked up to me and it turned out the gods send her here looking like a real, alive human. "Mom?" I asked confused.

"The gods decided that it wasn't far to make me die so early in front of you that way, so they are letting a stay a while, but as a human." I looked at her, and I hugged her. "I missed you." I said and my father swam up to the shoreline ana my mother walked up to him and hugged him.

"I miss you do much." Athena said. She kissed Triton once, and hugged my other sisters. Then she turned around. "So Ariel I heard the news congratulations my dear." She said. "What is life like as a human Ariel?"

"Life is amazing, but I do miss the ocean, but I cant go back out until after this baby is born." I said. My father had a sad face, and then suddenly his face went bright. "What are you thinking dad?"

"Ariel do you remember that spot that I made over there?"

"Of course." I said confused.

"Ariel do you have dresses for them?" My father asked.

"Yes I have dresses that would fit them." I answered.

"Well I will let your sisters become humans while your mother is here, and I will come up on land everyday." He suggested. I was excited.

"Ok hold on," I headed for the castle and grabbed each of them a color coordinating dress. I headed back down. "Ok red dress for Arista, Adella will have a yellow dress, Attina will have an orange dress, Aquata will have a blue dress, Adrina will have a purple dress, and Alana will have a pink dress. Guys these are called maiden gowns, it is what a queens siblings where so everyone knows that you guys are my siblings. Now quickly put on the dresses."

"Ok." Arista said immediatly. They each put on their dresses over them and they swam up onto the beach and were human. "Wow, it is a weird feeling to stand on legs." I giggled and hugged each and everyone of them. Then my father walked up onto the beach, and we showed everyone their rooms. When it was time for dinner no one knew what Turkey, mashed potatoes, and Carrots were except for my mother, but when they ate it their faces filled with joy. When it was time for bed everyone laid down on the mattresses and they fell asleep immediately.

**(Three months Later)**

After three months my parents, and sisters are still here, and I was getting so big, but today it seemed like I grew double the size overnight. That morning I was sleeping, and when I woke up Eric, Grimsby, Carlotta, and my sister, and parents were leaning over me. I blinked over and over.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. Eric leaned down to hug me, and after he hugged me I sat up. After I sat up I was ambushed by everyone, and in that moment Melody came into the room, and gave me a comforting hug, "Happy birthday mom." She said. We walked downstairs for breakfast, and we ate cream of wheat. That day was a fun day I had cake, and we had a party in the ballroom, and we all had a peacefull sleep after everyone in the courtyard outside of the castle said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN ARIEL."

The next half of the month wasn't so bad. I mean there were cravings and there were backpains, but I was used to that from when I was pregnant with Melody. And in the time being Eric got the rule changed that the men are aloud to be in the room with their wives during birth now that made me happy. My mother would be in my room with me constantly talking to me about names for the baby. We came up with names like Victoria, Alana, Eric Jr. Sebastian, Athena, and Arista, and Edward for boy and girl names. The next morning I woke up with pain, so I waited a minute to make sure, and Eric was awake before I was.

"Eric." I breathed in and out. His eyes widened and he immediatly got Carlotta, and the girls. Grimsby also waited in the hallway for my family so he could tell them why they could not come in. "Eric, how is this possible? I have another month to go." I said worriedly.

"I do not know, but everything will be alright. I will make sure of it." He said reassuringly.

**(Outside of the room)**

Grimsby stood there by himself with Sebastian, and Melody. When he was talking to Sebastian Ariel's father, mother, and sisters came around the corner and saw a group of people sitting across the hall from the door for Ariel and Eric's bedroom.

"Grimsby what is going on?" Ariel's Dad asked.

"Ariel has gone into labor, and only Eric is allowed in there with her. Ariel's mom and sister were worried. How were they going to explain Ariel's screams to their father (Husband)?

"Dear?" Athena said to Triton.

"Yes Athena."

"There are somethings that we need to warn you about so you dont burst down the door. When Ariel is screaming or yelping Eric is not hurting her that is a natural thing during human labor, ok." she explained.

"Ok." He said understanding.

**(Back in the room)**

I was in so much pain worse than it was with Melody. Eric held my hand and kissed my forhead.

"Ariel, how are you feeling?" He asked sympathetically. I breathed in deeply.

"Yes, but this is so painful." I groaned. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Eric how can this be I Still have a month to go?" I asked in worry. Eric bent his head trying to show me what seemed like, "I hope the baby is alrirght." I kept breathing, but after a while the pain was getting intense. So after an hour I was yelping. Eric would try to hug me so he could reassure me. After a couple hours the pain was so bad, as if it had doubled. I screamed, and I could picture my father freaking out.

"Ariel." Eric said sadly hugging me with sorrow in his eyes, but after another hour it was time for me to deliver. Carlotta was standing at the foot of the bed, and he looked at me the entire time not ever looking away from my eyes.

**(Ouside of the room) - King Triton talking**

The sound of Ariel's screams made me want to go mad, but I kept in mind what Athena had said about how the screams are natural during birth, but then the biggest scream came out of that blasted room, and we all jumped. Attina looked at me with a scared face.

"Daddy, I hope she is alright. I hope she makes it." Attina's words made me cringe. Sebastian looked at me and tapped my arm.

"Yes what is it Sebastian?"

"Well when Ariel had given birth to Melody these loud screams signaled that the arrival of the child was soon, so the second child should be here soon. I nodded my head. Melody walked up to her aunt Attina, and started crying.

"Melody my dear, what is it?" I asked while she sobbed in Attina's arms.

"I... I... I just can't stand hearing my mom is this much pain. It is to much." She said sobbing.

"We know, it is difficult for us to." I said in an understanding tone. "Adella why don't you take Melody for a stroll for a moment to ease her nerves." Adella nodded her head and walked away with Melody.

**(Inside the Room) - Ariel talking**

"Ariel, Honey, you have to push now. On three. One... Two... Three!" I pushed as hard as I could and after three pushes the baby came out, but something was weird the pain was still there I wanted to hold my baby, but then Carlotta looked up at me amazed. "Ariel there is a second one coming." She exclaimed. I was shocked and so was Eric. We both looked at each other and after I pushed again about four times the second baby was born, and then another shocked look arose on Carlotta's face. "My... my."

"What?" I gasped.

"There is a third." I freaked out, and Eric looked at me with worry, and excitement.

"Ariel, Darling it is going to be alright. You can do this." I pushed about five times with this baby.

"Two are both boys, and there is one girl. My... My the boys both have their fathers hair, and the girl has her mothers hair." Carlotta said excitedly. I was smiling, and so was Eric he kissed me on my forehead, and then gently on my lips. After Carlotta cleaned the babies then she handed one to me and one to Eric. We both stared at the babies smiling, and looking at each other. "I will go get everyone."

**(Outside of the room) - King triton talking**

"I am worried about Ariel." Sebastian said.

"Yes me to, The last thing I heard out of her was a scream." Arista said. I looked over to the door and Carlotta opened it with a smile.

"How is Ariel?" Athena, Arista, Adella, Attina, Alana, Aquata, and I said.

"King Triton Ariel is just fine, she has given birth to a set of triplets." Carlotta said smiling. My eyes widened to the great news.

"What?" Adella said. Ariel's sisters looked at Athena. "Mother is it possible for a girl to have three babies at the same time?"

"Yes, but it is rare." Athena said. Immediatly we all tried to get into the room, but we were told we have to be calm in the room. When we walked into the room I, Athena, and the girls saw the babies first.

**(In the room) - Ariel talking**

The look on my parents faces were of amazment, and excitement. And my sisters all wanted to hug the babies, but Melody was first in line. Melody who now is the age of fourteen hugged me.

"Mother, how are you?" She asked me calmly.

"I... I am ok. These two are your brothers and this one is your sister." I said breathing relieved that the pain was over. I hugged Melody and then my parents came to the side of the bed. My father's eyes lit up with joy.

"Ariel. These three are beautiful. All of you and Eric's children seem to turn out really beautiful." My father said. Then one of the boy's tried to reach his arms a little to get me to put him in my fathers arms. I put him in my daddy's arms carefully. My adorable baby boy cooed in his arms and I could tell that made my fathers day. Then after my parents were done my sisters were next. Attina was the first out of my sisters to walk up to the bed. She looked at me first with a smile, and then looked at the three babies.

"Ariel, I was so worried about you." She said hugging me. "Your screams terrifyed me, but your children are beautiful. What are their names?" I looked at Eric giving him the look saying he could name the boys. So Eric looked at me.

"Ariel you tell them, your the one who went through pain to bring them here, so you decide." He said. My father, and mother nodded.

"This boys name is Edward, and the second one is going to be named after his father, so his name is Eric Jr., and the girls name is...' I looked at my mother. 'Her name is going to be Athena." I said smiling. Everyone smiled at me and hugged me. Melody asked if she could hold her baby sister, so I let her, and she looked so excited to be a big sister to three siblings. I hugged my mom, and Sebastian, and Grimsby were the next ones to see the new arrival.

"Oh mon, dows tree look cute." Sebastian said smiling. "I can't believe dat Ariel is a mudder of four." I smiled and everyone agreed then suddenly I went to sleep after the harsh day. The next day was difficult, because it was time to say goodbye to our beloved mother Athena. My mom came to me and the children first after she hugged dad goodbye.

"My darling Ariel. I love you so much, and I wish you great happiness, but it saddens me to have to leave, but you can always be sure that I will be in your dreams every now and then. And Eric take care of my daughter, and your children as well." Eric nodded his head, and I hugged her tightly and began to cry. I knew immediatly that my mother knew I was crying. She put her hand under my chin, and looked me in that eyes. "Ariel, sweetheart. I must go, and I am so happy for you. You have been given a life that many wish they could live. I love you so much.' My mother walked over to were my children were, and hugged Melody. "My precious Melody. I love you my granddaughter. I am glad that I got to spend this time with you. I must go now, and be sure to tell your brothers, and sisters of me." Melody nodded her head, and then my mother faded away into the sunny sky. I fell to the ground immediatly and started to cry even harder. Eric, Attina, and my father immediatly came to my side.

"Ariel Darling. What is it?" Eric asked aligning his sight to mine.

"I... I just can't believe she wont be here anymore, and I don't know how to tell our other children about her without crying." I said. Eric helpped me back on my feet and I hugged my father and sisters as they returned to the sea. I picked up my newborn daughter, and Eric picked up our newborn sons, and Melody was walking right next to me on our way back to the castle. As we walked into the babies room, the babies fell right to sleep, and so did Melody. Then Eric and I went in our bedroom, and we laid down on the bed, and I looked into his eyes, but I began to cry again. Tears continuously ran down the side of my face as Eric held me close trying to comfort me.

"Ariel, Darling it is going to be alright." He said reassuringly. I nodded and kissed him. The next morning wan't so difficult, but it still hurt. Eric, I and the kids all ate breakfast, and went on a walk through the castle. In the End Eric and I were happy, and could not possibly ever not be happy. Later in the future the gods brought my mother back to life and let her return to earth, and life carried on. With Eric and I's life time we had seven children, and twenty-one grandchildren. We were happy, and will forever be. **(Fifty Years Later)** This night as Eric and I laid there remembering our amazing life together at the age of 70 and 74; I still have my beautiful voice. I rolled over and looked at my darling Eric and kissed him once while looking into his eyes I began to sing, "Wave Hello and Wave goodbye." And after that Eric and I floated amongst white clouds in a glorious place, and we held each others hands up into the new beginning of reincarnation, where Eric and I will meet once again as young and restless people. Before Eric and I moved on together we appeared together in our childrens, and grandchildrens dreams.

**(Within their dreams)**

We walked up to our children and grand children in their dreams, and told them that we have moved on, and that we will meet them again someday. Our eldest daughter Melody cried the most in her dream. Eric and I looked at our children and kissed them goodbye.

**(Back in our heaven)**

Eric and I stood together at the doorway of reincarnation, and I smiled at him.

"Eric, I love you, and may we meet in our new lives and be together then to, and may we remember our children, so we can...," As Eric and I were about to enter the doorway, we realized that we were not the only ones that had not moved on. My father, mother, and sisters were all here.

"Who is ruling Atlantica?" I asked. Attina looked at me.

"My granddaughter Ariel." Attina said I smiled, and we all stood at the doorway together. I kissed Eric once before we walked through the door, and then we walked through together.

**(New Life)**

I woke up and looked my parents in the eyes as they cradled me in their arms (Reincarnated: Triton, and Athena), and as the years passed, I was a teenager once again, and met my true love (Eric) again, and forever we lived on.

_**The End**_


End file.
